Holding an Umbrella
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan bahagia denganmu. Di dalam dekapan kita saling membagi perasaan. Di tengah kedinginan kita kan berbagi kehangatan. HanChul


**Holding an Umbrella**

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan bahagia denganmu. Di dalam dekapan kita saling membagi perasaan. Di tengah kedinginan kita kan berbagi kehangatan.

HanChul

##############################################################################

Chap 1

_I don't know how much longer that I have to put up with you  
I've been hiding everythings in my heart_

Everytime we meet each other, Everytime we face each other  
Though I am indifferent.. Do you know how much have I have to force myself?

_Can't you hear my heart calling for you, loving you  
But I can't release my heart out for anyone to know  
Can't you hear my heart's waiting there for you  
Waiting for you to feel it. I was hoping that you will realize someday_

_Though I love you, though I feel (your love)  
But deep down inside, I can't dare to tell you_

_Everytime we meet each other, Everytime we face each other  
Though I am indifferent. Do you know how much have I have to force myself?_

_Can't you hear my heart calling for you, loving you  
But I can't release my heart out for anyone to know  
Can't you hear my heart's waiting there for you  
Waiting for you to feel it. I was hoping that you will realize someday_

_Can't you hear my heart calling for you, loving you  
But I can't release my heart out for anyone to know_

_Can't you hear my heart waiting there for you, waiting for you to feel it  
And I was hoping that you will realize that this man still love you  
Any way, some day, you will know_

Dia membolak-balik kertas berisi lyrics itu. Seakan berharap tulisan yang berada di kertas itu hanya bayangan saja. _Namja_ China itu mendesah pelan setelah melihat bahwa tulisan itu nyata,bukan bayangan maya semata.

"Berhenti membolak-baliknya Han..Kau tinggal menyanyikannya dan selesai. Ada yang salah ?"

"_Bù, dànshì...Ah, suànle ba_." Ucap _namja_ China yang dipanggil Han itu.

"Apa karena liriknya ?"

"_S-shénme?" _

"Haha..Kau memang mudah ditebak,Han." Seketika tawa meledak dari _namja_ lain saat melihat wajah panic Han.

"Ish..Kau menyebalkan,Manager-_ge_." Akhirnya Han memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan Manager-nya yang sedang tertawa itu.

'_Apa sebegitu pentingnya mereka bagimu ? Terutama flower boy itu ?' _Batin sang Manager.

_Namja_ itu Han,lebih tepatnya Tan Hangeng. Seorang yang tak asing lagi bagi para _Everlasting Friends_. ya,dia adalah member yang memutuskan untuk menempuh karir solonya terlepas dari ke_management_an SM dan kembali ke Negara asalnya,China. Mendapatkan kebebasannya – sesuai apa yang dia inginkan – dan terlepas dari semua masalah. Namun satu masalah yang belum dia selesaikan,masalah itu berasal dari dalam hatinya. Masalah itu bernama rasa bersalah.

Lucu ? Sangat lucu mungkin. Dia yang memutuskan tapi dia tak bisa melawan resiko yang harus dihadapinya. Sayang. Kasih. Cinta. Kehangatan. Apa itu makna itu semua ? Jika kalian berkata demikian,dia hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab. '_Aku takkan mendapatkannya saat aku merengkuh kebebasan.'_

Terutama pada _namja_ yang pernah satu kamar dengannya. _Namja_ dengan wajah cantik melebihi seorang _yeojya_. Meski sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya itu. Namja itu,Kim Heechul. Namja yang menghampiri Hangeng saat dia tak tahu apa-apa karena kemampuan berbahasanya yang kurang mendukung,dia yang mengajarkan bahasa-bahasa korea pada Hangeng – meskipun kebanyakan bukan bahasa yang bisa dibilang baik –,dia yang selalu berada disisinya.

Hangeng kembali ke ruang tamunya membawa dua cangkir _hot chocho_. Musim dingin kali ini sungguh menusuk tulang. Meski sudah memakai jaket tebal dan syal serta sarung tangan,belum mengurangi intensitas dinginnya hari ini.

"Tahu saja kau aku kedinginan."

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat untuk diriku,tapi aku kasihan padamu." Celetukan demi celetukan meluncur dari bibir kedua _namja_ itu.

"Jadi,kapan aku menyanyikan ini ?"

"Lusa,"

"Bukankah itu bertepatan dengan pembuatan MV terbaruku ?"  
"Kebetulan tempatnya sama. Waktunya berbeda kok,tenang saja."

"_Shì zhēn de ma?"_

"_Ne_,daerah yang dekat dengan rumah _Z__ǔ__f__ù_-mu. Kau juga dapat libur 3 hari setelahnya."

"_Ah.. Xièxiè,Manager-ge_." Ucap Hangeng dengan raut wajah gembira. '_Mungkin sekalian aku bisa merefreshingkan pikiranku disana._'

.

.

.

.

Hari itu berjalan lancar. Baik saat show maupun syuting MV miliknya. Hangeng segera pamit untuk menuju rumah _Zufu_-nya.

HANGENG POV

Huwah..Badanku terasa pegal. Seharian ini kegiatanku sangat penuh. Show dan syuting MV dalam satu waktu memang sangat melelahkan. Namun,aku sedikit heran dengan _theme_ yang disuguhkan dalam MV itu. Entahlah,seharusnya…Aish..gara-gara MV itu aku jadi teringat padanya. Heenim-ah..bogoshipo.

Tak sampai satu jam,aku sudah sampai di rumah _Zufu_-ku dengan menaiki kendaraan umum. Di daerah sini masih jarang penduduknya,kalaupun ada mereka kebanyakan orang-orang yang sudah berumur. Jadi aku bisa tenang disini. Lagipula baik dari alam maupun arsitektur bangunan masih menggunakan gaya kuno nan sederhana membuat jiwa siapapun akan tenang disini.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Aku mengetuk pintu pelan. Rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu. Pintu kayu,rumah kayu,tanpa ada sedikitpun setuhan modern dalam rumah ini.

"Siapa ?" Sesosok renta membuka pintu. _Masih sama_. Aku segera merengkuhnya.

"Ini aku Hangeng,cucumu,_Zufu_."

"Ah.. _Bàoqiàn_. Aku tak memakai kacamataku,atau kau yang lebih tampak dewasa hm ?"

"Matamu masih awas,_Zufu_. Pastinya pilihan yang kedua,umurku sudah 28 tahun sekarang. Mana mungkin aku masih anak kecil,_Zufu_ ?" Candaku. Bercanda dengannya memang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah..Ayo masuk." Ucapnya sambil melebarkan pintu kayu yang berdecit pelan. Rumah ini tak pernah dirubah sejak aku kecil. Dulu aku sudah pernah menawari Zufu untuk tinggal denganku dan orangtuaku,namun dia menolak karena katanya rumah ini adalah saksi dirinya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan _Z__ǔ__m__ǔ_.

"Tumben kau kemari ? Sudah tak tertarik dengan duniamu ?" Sindirnya. Dia memang agak tak suka jika aku menjadi public figure,karena katanya aku akan jarang mengunjunginya dan menginap di tempatnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan,"Aku mangkir,sekarang jadi tukang ojek,_Zufu_." Tukasku.

"Itu lebih baik mungkin,tapi aku tak yakin _Gōngzh__ǔ_-mu akan menerimanya." Dia balik meledekku. Eh ? Tunggu dulu, _Gōngzh__ǔ_ ? Aku kan belum memiliki kekasih.

"Siapa,_Zufu_ ? Aku tak memiliki kekasih kok."

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya hingga melupakannya ? Dia itu..yang rambutnya sebahu dan berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan. Siapa ya namanya…_Zufu_ lupa namanya. Dia orang Korea." _Zufu_ menjelaskan padaku ciri-cirinya. Aku sedikit kaget. _Apa yang dimaksud _Zufu_ itu Heenim ?_

"Maksud _Zufu_ Kim Heechul ?"

"Ya,gadis itu. Yang pernah kau ajak kemari tiga tahun yang lalu."

Seketika aku menahan tawaku. Gadis ? Jangan salahkan wajah cantiknya sekaligus sikapnya yang sangat sopan terhadap orangtua.

"Dia pria,_Zufu_."

"Benarkah ? Pasti Tuhan salah cetak. Dia sangat cantik dan sangat pantas menjadi _Gōngzh__ǔ_-mu. Kapan kau akan mengajaknya kemari lagi ?"

"_Bàoqiàn_,mungkin tak bisa."

"_Wèishéme ne?"_

"Aku sendiri juga sudah tak bertemu dengannya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Seakan takut bahwa _Zufu_ akan menerima kenyataan cucunya ini sangat pengecut.

"Benarkan kalian bertengkar."

"Bukan begitu _Zufu_..Aku keluar dari grup itu. Dan sekarang aku menjalani solo karierku di China."

"Karena apa kau keluar dan melepaskannya ?" _Zufu_ memicingkan matanya.

"Atas banyak alasan _Zufu_. Walau sebenarnya aku tak rela melepasnya." Aku mulai menceritakan kenapa aku keluar dan meninggalkannya.

"Kau memang seorang laki-laki. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya. Meski dengan sedikit perjuangan agar dia yang datang kali ini." _Zufu_ membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam.

"Benarkah _Zufu_ ?"

"Tentu saja." _Zufu_ mengangguk mantap lalu berlalu ke dalam.

Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi. _Apa maksud Zufu ? Zufuku_ memang bisa meramal,tapi apa aku harus benar mempercayainya ? Heenim tak mungkin datang menemuiku dengan sendirinya,apalagi kakek tua itu – Soo Man – akan melarangnya.

"Ish.._Pabbo_ !" Jeritku sembari menjambak rambutku frustrasi.

Lebih baik aku keluar saja.

"_Zufu_,aku mau jalan-jalan dulu !" Teriakku yang dibalas dengan ucapan hati-hati dari _Zufu_.

Aku berjalan menuju samping rumah _Zufu_ untuk megambil sepeda tua-nya. Segera aku menaikinya dan berjalan menelusuri daerah itu. Sejuk dan menenagkan. Itulah yang bisa ku tangkap saat ini. Pikiran-pikiran soal Heenim pun masih menjelajah pikiranku,namun kali ini berubah menjadi klise film yang menampilkan moment-moment indah kami. Aku menyunggingkan senyum seiring jalannya sepedaku ini.

Dan aku memberhentikan langkah ketika melihat taman yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar namun cantik itu. Aku turun dan memetik beberapa saat teringat bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya. Mungkin bunga ini bisa ku berikan padanya – walau kemungkinan besarnya dia menolak - .

Aku kembali ke sepedaku dan mengayuhnya lagi. Mulutku melantunkan lagu happiness,lagu yang sangat manis didengar. Lagu dimana pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya kesal karena aku dekat dengan Yesungie. Bisakah itu dinamakan cemburu ? Kalau bisa aku akan terlonjak sangat gembira mendengarnya. Cemburu sama artinya dengan dia mencintaiku bukan ?

Tak sadar,sebuah truk melaju ke arahku.

Seteah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

HANGENG POV END

_Ramalanku tak pernah meleset_.

.

.

.

.

"Heenim-_ah_ ! Heenim-_ah_ ! Buka pintunya _ppali_ !" LeeTeuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Heechul.

Dengan langkah malas,Heechul melepaskan elusannya pada bulu Heebum dan menuju ke pintu. "Ada apa Teuki ? Kenapa kau menggedor pintu kamarku seperti orang kesurupan Kyuhyun ?"

"AKU TAK BISA MENYURUPI SESEORANG HEENIM-_HYUNG_ !" Teriakkan tak terima dilontarkan sang _Magnae_ dari arah kamar mandi.

"_To the point_ saja Teuki. _Wae_ ?"

Heechul mencoba mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memenuhi _panggilan alamnya_ dan mencoba bertanya ada apa sehingga sang leader ingin merusak pintu. Namun,Teuki hanya menyodorkan ponsel Iphone putihnya,"Bacalah."

Heechul menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. Tak sampai satu menit,tubuh Heechul merosot. Lututnya seketika lemas.

"Ini palsu kan Teuki ?"

"Bacalah ke bawah. Ditulis disana,kakeknya Hannie. Bangunlah,sebaiknya kau kesana dan menemuinya." Teuki mencoba membangunkan semangat Heechul yang terpuruk.

"_Ne_,aku rasa aku harus kesana. Teuki,tolong ijinkan aku _ne_ ?" Mata Heechul menyiratkan akan keinginannya yang besar itu agar terpenuhi.

"Ye,ini ticket pesawatmu. Kau membutuhkannya bukan ?" Teuki memegang sebuah kertas ticket yang segera disambar Heechul.

Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dorm sambil berlari. "_GOMAWO_ !" teriaknya lantang.

TBC

Keep or delete ? Mian for typo(s),kejelekkan cerita, dll.

Sign

Selai

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


End file.
